Not again
by fujikawaii10346
Summary: Dave finds himself ten years into the future after having a little accident with his God Tier powers. Based off of Moeartea's headcanon.


Based on Moeartea/grimCapitalist's headcanon on tumblr:

"what if dave and john still had their godtier powers post-sburb and then when they're in kawaii fluff mode and dave gets flustered or embarrassed and his time powers just get out of control and suddenly he kicked himself into next week

"shit not again""

Disclaimer: Copyright Disclaimer Under Section 107 of the Copyright Act 1976, allowance is made for "fair use" for purposes such as criticism, comment, news reporting, teaching, scholarship, and research. Fair use is a use permitted by copyright statute that might otherwise be infringing. Non-profit, educational or personal use tips the balance in favor of fair use.

* * *

><p>It was cute. It was very cute. It was diabeetus induring cute. If Bro were there, he'd smack you on the forehead for being a pansy before proclaiming just how fucking kawaii the whole situation was.<p>

Five years. You are twenty two and it has been five years since that damn game ended and everything was set right again more or less- along with a few perks (like keeping your God-Tier powers).

You and Egbert have been together for a while. A _really_ _long_ while. Almost seven years. Yeah- like three-quarters of a decade. You can barely believe it yourself. But despite being together for half your lives (as friends at least), there are a few things that never fail to make you just a little flustered; like when he suddenly kisses you or when he grabs your hand in public, or when he does the windy thing... Or when he does all three at once.

And this is the root of your problems.

You were pretty good at controlling your powers- sure. You could jump back in forth if need be- freezing time once in a while too. But no one can completely keep their cool (even you- especially you) when Jogn Egbert does his thing- windy or not.

You find yourself (once again) out of your appropriate time after John randomly sticks his hand in your back pocket during a viewing of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic.

"Shit. Not again."

Your senses (as well as the calendar hanging on the wall) tell you that it is about ten years into the future. You scoff at your own carelessnes, when a slightly older John walks through the front door of your apartment (still the same), arms full of groceries.

He stares at you for a moment, before stepping over to kiss you and hand you a bag. "You're home early," he quips as he sticks a container of apple juice in the fridge. "I thought you were going to pick up Casey fron school."

You're not quite sure how to react. Casey?

John turns to face you again, obviously confused by the lack of response. He steps closer, scrutinizing your face, poking at your cheek and pinching it before pulling away and giggling a bit. "Right! I almost forgot. You're a past Dave!" he unloads another bag as you follow him into the kitchen, still silent. "Yeah- don't worry, the time hopping gets less frequent over time as you improve your controll over your powers. They happen..." he giggles, "But nowadays they only happen once every few months- so good job I guess!"

You set the bad of groceries down on the counter and start unloading; but the first thing you grab is a pack of hair ties and a My Little Pony figurine. "John?" you ask, slightly confused and just a little disturbed.

He stops in his organizing to look at you. He smiles when he sees the toys. "Hey Dave, how old are you?"

"Twenty two."

"Jegus- you make me feel old. Not that thirty one is too old, but still..." he smirks, "Just remember, the last name Egbert-Strider sounds a hell of a lot cooler than Strider-Egbert, got it?" He chuckles lightly and glances at the clock. It's almost 3:30. "Okay- time to get you back in your own era! You sure you can do it?"

You roll your eyes, "Look who's talking, mister 'I can totally make a heart shaped clo- shit! It looks like a dick!"

His face reddens, "That was like ten years ag- right." John smiles and gives you a wuick peck on the cheek before steping back and waving goodbye. Before you leave though, you catch the sight of an oolder you walking in with a young girl in his arms.

Suddenly the name Strider-Egbert sounds really good.

(Despite what future John says.)

* * *

><p>Wrote this on a plain to China. I have five more written out, but I have to get offline. Thanks for the headcanons Moeartea! *Hearts*<p>

Come on people! Three more to the end of Broken! And I promise Birthday Surprises 2 will be out soon... I would've worked on it during my trip, but it's all on my phone... And I can't really get on my phone... Yeah.


End file.
